Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to navigational route planning. In particular, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to determining a route through a road network.
Route planning devices are well known in the field of navigational instruments. Several algorithms utilized by planning devices calculate the route from one of the source and/or destination locations or from both simultaneously. Conventional planning algorithms operate based on a predefined stored data structure including data indicative of a geographic region containing the source and destination locations.
Some devices implement a straight line approach in determining the distance between source and destination locations. In the straight line approach, the processor creates a straight line from the present location to the final destination and measures that straight line distance. For example, if a desired destination is on a mountain, the straight line distance from a current location might be only six miles. However, if the only available road to that destination is a windy road around the mountain entailing 30 miles of actual driving, the route planning distance calculated by the straight line approach will be inaccurate.
Other devices implement a nodal analysis in which a number of potential paths are determined from a present location to a destination location based on stored data indicative of roadways between nodes. The nodal analysis then examines each potential path and determines an impedance or “cost” associated with each path (i.e. a measure of the amount of time or distance required to travel the path). Paths are eliminated based on criteria such as shortest distance, shortest time, lowest cost, or user inputted preferred routes.
However, conventional route planning devices will not find the most efficient route since they do not take into consideration certain factors that affect travel over a particular route. For example, a user may input desired source and destination locations, and request the route that covers the shortest distance. While only one particular route may be the physically shortest distance between source and destination locations, other near-shortest routes may exist that are only slightly longer. The shortest and near-shortest routes include travel along different combinations of roads and travel through unique combinations of road intersections. Each road in the shortest and near-shortest routes has an associated travel speed, representing the speed limit or range at which traffic typically travels over the road. Also, each road in the shortest and near-shortest routes passes through a combination of intersections. The shortest and near-shortest routes may be close in length, while the shortest route may include roads with slower travel speeds and/or more intersections and/or intersections that typically require more time (e.g., stop signs, stop lights, crossing larger/busier highways, turning across traffic onto a new road, etc.) as compared to one or more near-shortest routes.
Conventional route planning devices produce a shortest distance route which includes roads that are selected independent of whether the roads have slower traveling speeds. Conventional route planning devices do not include travel-time information for road intersections, nor account for delays at road intersections when planning a route. Although one route represents the shortest distance, a more efficient route may exist with a slightly longer distance (e.g., a near-shortest distance route). The difference between the length of the shortest distance route and the near-shortest distance route may be insignificant. Consequently, the user may travel for a longer period of time and encounter more traffic delays by taking the shortest distance route.
Conventional route planning devices do not take into consideration travel delays experienced at intersections, such as delays due to stop signs, stop lights, crossing lanes of on-coming traffic, turning onto or off of one-way roads, the angle at which roads intersect when a route turns from one road onto another, and the like. This is not desirable.
Thus, a need has long existed in the industry for a method and apparatus for determining impedance time through a road network that addresses the problems noted above and other problems previously experienced.